lebensgeschichtenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
You´re the One
' You´re the One' ist ein umgeschriebenes Lied von SpiritOfRose. Die Originalversion wurde performt von Heavynn Gates. Hintergrund Es handelt von einem Mädchen, das verliebt in ihren besten Freund ist, an den der Song auch gerichtet ist. In dem Lied singt sie, dass alle sagen, dass eine Liebe zwischen den beiden völlig umöglich sei, doch sie selbst niemals aufhören will, daran zu glauben. Immer wenn sie von ihm träumt steht er im nächsten Moment ganz plötzlich vor ihr und holt sie aus ihrer Traumwelt, um ihr die Schönheit der Realität zu zeigen. Die beiden sind sich vertraut, doch insgeheim wünscht sich die Sängerin mehr als nur Freundschaft. Es ist ein Lied, indem sie sich gegen die Mehrheit stellt und sich selbst Hoffnung gibt, dass sie ihre Gefühle nicht unterdrücken darf. In der Bridge singt sie, dass sie früher vor Problemen davongelaufen wäre, doch nun - da er da ist - hält er sie zurück, was sie weiß. Daher bittet sie ihn, immer bei ihr zu bleiben. Der Junge wird als gutmütig und hoffnungsgebend dargestellt, weswegen die Sängerin betont, wie sehr sie doch hofft, in morgen wiederzusehen. Text Some people say truth can't be found It´s not around Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Some people say that can´t be real A fairytale Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh They say that dreams are for sleepin' Still I always will believin' And at once I can see You're right in front of me You're the one You're the one I've known all along You're the one You're the one You're all that I want You're real, want be well enough for me And what we have will never be undone Oh, ooh, ooh, you're the one I know your choice with just a word It's understood Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh I have to take this chance to grow This way to show Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh They say that dreams are for sleepin' (dreams are for sleepin') Still I always will believin' (always believin') And at once I can see You're right in front of me You're the one (you're the one, you're the one, you're the one) You're the one I've known all along You're the one (you're the one, you're the one, you're the one) You're the one You're all that I want You're real, want be well enough for me And what we have will never be undone (undone, undone, undone) Oh, ooh, ooh, you're the one (you're the one, you're the one, you're the one) Past in trouble I´m gone You try me holding on Ever stay with me Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh The way you are to me Hence I hope I´d you see tomorrow (tomorrow) Tomorrow (tomorrow) Tomorrow (tomorrow) You're the one You're the one I've known all along You're the one You're the one You're all that I want You're the one... You're the one... You're the one... You're the one... You're the one (past in trouble I´m gone) (You're the one) (You try me holding on) (You're the one) You're the one I've known all along You're the one (the way you are to me) (You're the one) (Hence I hope I´d you see) (You're the one) You're the one You're all that I want (You're all that I want...) You're real, want be well enough for me And what we have will never be undone (and what we have will never be undone) Oh, ooh, ooh You're the one Freie Übersetzung Manche Leute sagen, Wahrheit kann nicht gefunden werden Sie existiert nicht unter uns Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Manche Leute sagen, sie kann nicht real sein Ein Märchen Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Sie sagen, Träume sind nur fürs Schlafen Ich werde dennoch einfach immer daran glauben Und im nächsten Moment seh ich dich Direkt vor mir stehen Du bist der Eine Du bist der Eine Ich habe es schon immer gewusst Du bist der Eine Du bist der Eine Du bist alles, was ich will Du bist reell, willst gut genug für mich sein Und alles, was wir haben, wird niemals ungeschehen sein Oh, ooh, ooh, du bist der Eine Ich weiß deine Entscheidung nur mit einem Wort Es ist unser Verständins Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Ich muss diese Chance ergreifen um erwachsen zu werden Diesen Weg es dir zu zeigen Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Sie sagen, Träume sind nur fürs Schlafen Ich werde dennoch einfach immer daran glauben Und im nächsten Moment seh ich dich Direkt vor mir stehen Du bist der Eine Du bist der Eine Ich habe es schon immer gewusst Du bist der Eine Du bist der Eine Du bist alles, was ich will Du bist reell, willst gut genug für mich sein Und alles, was wir haben, wird niemals ungeschehen sein Oh, ooh, ooh, du bist der Eine Früher wäre ich davogelaufen Du versuchst, mich anzuhalten Bleib immer bei mir Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh Die Art, wie du zu mir bist Deswegen hoffe ich, dass ich dich morgen sehen werde Morgen Morgen Du bist der Eine Du bist der Eine Ich habe es schon immer gewusst Du bist der Eine Du bist der Eine Du bist alles, was ich will Du bist der Eine... Du bist der Eine... Du bist der Eine... Du bist der Eine... Du bist der Eine (früher wäre ich davongelaufen) (Du bist der Eine) (Du versuchst, mich anzuhalten) (Du bist der Eine) Du bist der Eine Ich habe es schon immer gewusst Du bist der Einne (Die Art, wie du zu mir bist) (Du bist der Eine) (Deswegen hoffe ich, dass ich dich morgen sehen werde) (Du bist der Eine) Du bist der Eine Du bist alles, was ich will (Du bist alles, was ich will) Du bist reell, willst gut genug für mich sein Und alles, was wir haben, wird niemals ungeschehen sein (und alles, was wiir haben, wird niemals ungeschehen sein) Oh, ooh, ooh Du bist der Eine Trivia *In der Originalversion wird das Lied nicht einem Jungen, sondern einem Pferd gewidmet. *Es ist das zweite englische Lied, das SpiritOfRose umdichtete. Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:Von SpiritOfRose